


With your Touch I Forget

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [4]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, Lord John's Bad Years, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: John wants to forget himself. George Everett is more than happy to help.





	With your Touch I Forget

John never knew the other man’s name. He certainly hoped the other man didn’t know his. All John knew was the feel of trembling fingers that traced his lips, stretched just so around the stranger’s cock.

“You look so beautiful between us,” George Everett said. His words made him shudder. George’s hands didn’t hesitate on John’s hips. They were strong and knowing as usual, driving him back onto George’s cock, the rhythm just right to make sure both arse and mouth were thoroughly fucked. There is pleasure of sorts to be found here, John thought, and it was called oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [ my tumblr ](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) as part of my self imposed kinktober drabble challenge, using [these](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) prompts.


End file.
